


Cold

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Series: Loose Threads [3]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: A collection of ficclets about the relationship between Kel and Lalasa, written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN in 2010 and 2013.  Other than the paring there is no theme or continuity to the works.  They are mostly canon compliant, and have been loosely arranged in chronological order.





	

Lalasa’s observations of Keladry of Mindelan do not prepare her for the actuality of meeting the girl. She has watched from afar for almost a year, glancing around corners as the pages leave their classrooms, or gathering with the crowd of servants that chuckle at them on the practice courts. 

Distance has allowed her a certain degree of freedom in imagining what the girl is like. When she is face to face with the reality of those level hazel eyes Lalasa finds she can barely speak. They are calculating, and cool, and completely unreadable, and Lalasa finds she has no idea what to expect from the next three years.


End file.
